VG Cats - Zombers!
by clandestinewubs
Summary: After a routine vaccine turns its patients into flesh-eating monsters, it's up to our favorite cats to find a cure. (More of a test than anything. Will be sporadically updated, if interest is shown.)
It was midday, though you'd think it were midnight. There was no traffic, no pedestrians; not really any sign of life at all. That's not to say there wasn't movement. On the contrary actually, there was _always_ movement. It just wasn't exactly…humans doing the moving.

Sure, the ones moving _looked_ human enough, but that didn't change the fact that they're not human; not anymore.

These humanoids are the byproduct of a failed calcium deficiency vaccine called BONES. Originally, the vaccine was created to treat the rapid increase of calcium deficiency in children and teens around the world. In the lab, all tests showed that the vaccine was flawless, at least on rats.

It wasn't until the vaccine was distributed to humanoids that things went wrong. When given the vaccine, humans and humanoid felines that drank a large amount of milk fell into a sort of catatonic shock. Their basic systems would stop functioning; their heart would stop. For all intents and purposes, they were dead.

Those that were taken in for autopsies were, well, in two words, not dead. It took a day for the 'vaccine' to take it's full effect. After twenty-four hours after heart failure, give or take couple of hours based on the amount of calcium consumed, basic functions would resume. At this point, however, the brain is no longer functioning, due to the virus or lack of blood, no one really knows. Without the brain to govern logic and reason, the body runs solely off of instinct, and what's a creature's most basic instinct?

The need to feed.

It's been three months since the first case of the BONES vaccine as a virus. In three months, the entirety of North and South America was overtaken by the creatures infected with this virus. For this tale, we'll consider them zombies.

The focus of our story today are three young felines who witnessed the infection and destruction of their hometown; a trio of friends who have managed to survive these three months by never staying still.

Their city was among the first to become overtaken by the creatures. For them, it had started as a normal day of school. Teachers had droned on about various subjects they could not care less about, classmates were up to their usual shenanigans, etcetera.

It wasn't until lunchtime that things went very wrong. Oh, sure, it started normally enough. Loud, raucous teens in a small, enclosed space. If you've been to any public school during lunch hours, you know what it's like.

It just so happened that on that day, a human freshman who had been injected with the BONES vaccine earlier that day had been triple-dog-dared to chug the entire table's supply of chocolate milk. The teen had gotten through twenty cartons before passing out. Five minutes after that, he had woken up. He said he felt fine, but was still sent home.

The next day, the same student came to school with sunken, gaunt features. He was irritable and easily upset, a far cry from his normal attitude. During lunch, he laid his head on the table to rest for a moment, but when he was shaken awake, his eyes had become glossed over. The girl who had awoken him was the first student at the school to be bitten, and she certainly wasn't the last that day.

Panic set in quickly, and the school was evacuated. Fifty-three students were taken to the hospital; none of them returned the next day. The school had been saved that day, but the hospital had been jeopardized. The fifty-three students all 'awoke' sometime around noon, and they all attacked their nurses, their doctors; anyone that moved. Only a couple handfuls of employees escaped the hospital unscathed.

The next day, hundreds of BONES infected humanoids came out of the hospital, the human ones being drawn by the sound of the living; the felines drawn by scent. They overtook the city like a wave, restlessly feeding and chasing the living.

The subjects of our story managed to avoid the initial wave by fleeing with what little they had, travelling from city to city on their feet. Now they were back in their hometown, in front of the school that had thrown their world into chaos.

"Are we ready to face this demon school one last time?" Dylan asked, taking the silencer off of his M93R.

Aeris nodded, loading two shells into her double barrel, smirking as it closed with a satisfying _click_. "Always"

Leo pulled back the breach on his AUG, making sure it was clear of any jams. "We gonna stand outside being dramatic all day or are we gonna wreck some heads?"


End file.
